S3X SLAVE
by lilredd3394
Summary: THIS IS STRAIGHT UP YAOI! NO PLOT! NO SUMMARY! JUST YAOI! written terribly but is yaoi nonetheless RATED M FOR YAOI! SluttyCanada!
1. Chapter 1

Matthew groaned as his master thrust inside of him "Master!" he cried as the man came inside of him. Almost instantly after his master had pulled out a plug was pushed into his abused hole. His master had decided that all the cum that was taken into the small blonds body was going to stay there. So after they have sex the plug goes back in to stop the cum from coming out. Matthew was flipped onto his stomach, he was so full. He didn't know how much more cum he could take into his body.

"We're going to have guests that need your body" The Master said "So you're going to use the jet to clean your anus, get all the cum out then come back here"

"Yes, Master" Matthew said standing up and walking towards the bathroom. There was a special jet that he actually took into his body that shot water in to clean him. The small blond shut the door before taking the plug out and pressing the jet into his body. Once he was seated in the chair he pushed the on button. The jet instantly activating, causing a small moan to come out of his mouth, the jet moved, the water removing all cum from his walls. The Canadian felt the jet shut off but he pushed the on button again and again and again, until he came. That was so he got pleasure from it while making sure he was completely clean. Matthew's body needed constant sex or he'd get uncomfortable, it was how his master had trained him.

The Master looked up "Are you all clean, Matthew?"

"Yes, sir" Matthew said bowing before he was pulling into his masters lap

"This is Ivan Braginski, head of the Russian mafia"

"Pleasure to meet you, sir"

"He'll be the first one to use your body; he has it the entire day. You're next person comes tomorrow"

"Yes, sir" Matthew said standing up "Please follow me Master Braginski"

"Call me Ivan"

"I can't do that, sir" Matthew said as he led the Russian into the room, there were a lot of toys scattered everywhere "It is again Masters Rules"

"Then Call me Master Ivan"

"Yes, Master Ivan" Matthew said as he pulled his clothes off and climbed onto the bed, on his hands and knees. He heard Ivan's clothes get removed before a cock was pressed to his entrance. He moaned as the Russians huge cock was shoved into his completely, he whimpered when Ivan held still "K-Keep going, Master Ivan" he said rocking slightly to get the other to move

"You are not adjusted, da"

"I-I don't need to adjust" Matthew said clenching his muscles "Just move" He let out a moan when the other started moving, slowly at first but in a few seconds he was pounding into him. "Oh god" The Canadian gasped as his prostate was brushed, causing him to start rocking his body with the thrusts "Harder, Master Ivan" He pleaded but the Russian came too soon, sending a large stream of seed deep into his anus. Matthew moaned loudly at the feeling of the others seed.

"How much longer can you go?"

"As long as you need" Matthew replied looking back at him "I-I'm trained for this"

"What do you mean?"

"I-I need sex at least twice an hour" Matthew said as he was flipping onto his back "But if Master's busy I use the toys in this room. Master had them special made just for my use" he grabbed one of the vibrators, he pushed a small button on the bottom that shot a thick liquid into the air "It's to stimulate the feeling of being filled, the part I desire most"

"I want to see you use it on yourself"

Matthew smiled before sliding the toy between his legs and instantly thrusting it into his body, the toy was at least three inches in diameter and a good ten inches long. The Canadian moaned as he started moving it fast and hard, his eyes closed as he imagined it was his Master cock that he was being fucked with. He pressed the button on the bottom, sending the liquid into his body, but he didn't stop. He was moaning loudly now, his back arched from pleasure as he made the toy release once again. "Ngh….M-Master" he panted as he looked up at the ceiling "M-More"

Ivan smirked before grabbing a second toy and moving the Canadians hand out of the way, he kept moving the other for a few minutes before thrusting the second into his hole as well.

Matthew screamed in pleasure as he stretched more to fit both of them into his body "M-Master I-Ivan" he moaned looking down at the Russian

Ivan kept thrusting them, as one went in the other went out. He eventually pushed both of the buttons. Sending the liquid, once more, into the others anus.

Matthew whimpered as both of them were pulled out of his body. He looked up at Ivan "M-master Ivan" he pleaded spreading his legs more. He smiled as the other lined up with his entrance before slamming in. The Canadians back arched as the other started pounding into him once more…..


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew had just finished cleaning himself the next morning, Ivan had already left and now his Master was waiting for the new person. He walked down and stood obediently by his masters' side as he waited for the doorbell to ring.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Matthew?"

"Yes, Master" Matthew said looking up at him "You're trying to find a new owner for me, Ivan was good but he was too afraid of hurting me which is why I don't want him to be my master"

"This next guy, Francis Bonnefoy" Master said looking at the list "He's French"

"He'll be too gentle" Matthew said frowning "I need either a German or an American, not only will they do what I ask but they'll have huge cocks that will stretch me perfectly"

Master smiled and looked at his list "After Bonnefoy, it's a…." he looked over the list "Mr. Gilbert Beilschmidt"

Matthew smiled "German?" he asked

"He claimed to be Prussian"

"Sounds interesting" Matthew said just as the doorbell rang

"Get the door, Matthew"

"Yes, Master" Matthew said bowing before going to answer the door. Once he opened it he smiled "You must be Master Bonnefoy"

"Oui, et you are?"

"I'm Matthew" The Canadian said as he led the Frenchman into the living room where his master was waiting "Master, he's here"

"Welcome, Mr. Bonnefoy" Master said standing up to greet the guest "I'm sure you're here to try Matthew's services"

"Oui" Francis said nodding "'e iz zee Matthieu?"

"Yes, Mr. Bonnefoy" Master said nodding "Matthew, bring him to the room"

"Yes, Master" Matthew said bowing "Master Bonnefoy, please follow me"

"This is the room" Matthew said as he opened the door, everything had been cleaned from the night before

"Zen get on zee bet" Francis said smiling

Matthew nodded before stripping and climbed onto the bed on his hands and knees. He heard Francis walked up behind him before something was shoved inside of him. The small blond let out a loud moan that grew as the object started vibrating on high "M-Master!" He gasped as the toy was moving in and out at fast speeds "M-More" He heard the Frenchman snicker before it was pulled out, and something twice the size and length. He let out a scream of pleasure as it was shoved into him completely and was instantly slamming into him. He buried his face in the blanket, for the first time in years he had some pain from having something inside him "T-Too deep" he gasped but that only resulted in a harsher and deeper thrust, easily tearing something inside of him

"Don't speak unless you're spoken too"

Matthew whimpered in pain as the pain only increased, he bit his lip before doing something he's never done before. He slammed his foot back into the others leg, causing him to fall to the ground. He reached behind him and pulled the object out before running out of the room. Matthew had tears running down his face and blood dripping from his torn hole. He went right into the living room where he knew his master was

"Matthew?"

Matthew ran into his Masters arm, his whole body was shaking "H-He hurt me" He whimpered as his Master wrapped a coat around him

"How?"

"H-He shoved something inside of me and I-I told him it was too deep because it was starting to hurt and he only pushed it in farther!" Matthew said quickly "H-He torn something, and how I'm bleeding"

"Didn't you want rougher"

"Not like this!" Matthew said looking up at him "I don't want it to hurt!"

Master looked up as Francis walked into the room "Matthew told me you hurt him" he said pulling the blond closer to his chest

"'e asked for more" Francis said looking at the blond "I gave 'im more"

"yet he told you that you were too deep and you kept going!"

"'E talked back to me" Francis replied "'e needed to be punished"

"Punishment doesn't include injuring him, Bonnefoy" Master said before looking at Matthew "Go use the jet, set it on easy, try to clean everything out of there"

Matthew nodded before looking over at Francis before limping towards the bathroom.

"I have more people coming over to try his services" Master said looking at Bonnefoy "Now I'm going to have to post pone them for a few weeks until Matthew is able to perform again"

"et 'ow iz 'e going to get 'is pleasure" Francis demanded "'e iz one of those slaves zat need sex frequently, oui?"

"We'll find a way, but right now you need to get out of my house"

Matthew set the jet on gently before taking it into his body, he hissed in pain as the water started washing him. He watched as blood stained water spilled from his hole and down the drain. He pushed the button a few more times, but the blood was still coming out. He frowned as he pushed the button again, more bloody water.

"Matthew?"

Matthew looked up "Master" he whimpered biting his lip "I'm still bleeding"

Master looked into the tube too see the collection of bloody water "I'm taking you too the hospital" he said "Get dressed and grab one of the towels too sit on"

Matthew nodded before slipping on one of the simple dresses and one of the thick towels. "B-But how will I get my pleasure at the hospital?" he asked as he was led out of the house and into the car

"You won't be able to, Matthew" Master said looking at him "You'll have to endure for a few hours, maybe a few days"

Matthew shook his head "I can't!" he said as he sat on the towel "Y-You know what it does to me!"

"I know, Matthew" Master said running his hand through his hair "but we'll find a way for you to get through"

"Yes, his anus is torn pretty good" the doctor said looking at Master "He'll need a few days before you can continue using him'

Master nodded, this was the normal doctor he took Matthew too, he looked back at Matthew "How long? I have to find him a new master by the end of the month" he said looking back at the doctor "I still have several other people who need to come by and try his skills"

"I'd give him a week" The doctor said "That way there is less likely of a chance of it tearing again" he paused "but tell them to take it easy on him"

Matthew squirmed, his body was already yelling at him for not having anything inside him yet "Ngh… Master" he whimpered as his master and the doctor walked into the room

"Hang in there, Matthew" Master said gently caressing his cheek "You need to wait a few days"

Matthew shook his head "I can't!" he said softly "I need something inside me!"

"He could put one of his toys in, just not move it" the doctor suggested

"I did bring one of his special ones" Master said reaching into his bag "Here, put this in Matthew, but not too deep and don't move it"

Matthew nodded , grabbing the toy and pressing it against his entrance before pushing it in. He let out a soft moan as the toy filled him.

"better, Matthew?"

Matthew nodded as he pulled his hand out from underneath the covers "Oui, much better" he said as he clenched his muscles around the object to make it feel like it was moving.

"you're going to stay here a few days to recover"

Matthew nodded "Alright" he said looking at his Master "What about the next person?"

"I called Mr. Beilschmidt and told him about the problem, he understood and was willing to come in two weeks" Master said smiling "Now get some rest, and try not to push the button, unless you really have to"

"Yes, Master"


	3. IMPORTANT

_**OK! I'm not sure if you guys have checked out my profile so I'm posting this on my most popular stories. My laptop (Where all my stories are) is not connecting to the internet, so I have no way to post them. I have been using my sisters old laptop to connect. I don't know when my laptop is going to get fixed or if it will ever get fixed. I should be getting a new laptop in a few months (By June at the latest). I'll try to post my stories ASAP. Thank you for holding in there and I hope you don't forget about me.**_

_**~Brii**_


End file.
